


Evangelion - SC

by GaelicEvaPilot



Series: Evangelion - SC [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Crossover, Gen, eventual Misato/Kaji, eventual Shinji/Asuka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaelicEvaPilot/pseuds/GaelicEvaPilot
Summary: Right so, have you ever wondered what Evangelion would look like in the style of a Saturday morning cartoon aimed at a younger audience? After watching a lot of power rangers, I wanted to give it a try with this rewrite. I've thrown canon completely out the window and changed both the character's backstories and where this story is even going. I hope to make this a rather long episodic story about very unique versions of the Evangelion Pilots, their friends, the NERV adults and a few crossover characters who will appear every now and then. The first few chapters will be reimagined versions of actual Evangelion episodes to set up the new universe, but afterwards most stories will be completely original. ^_^





	Evangelion - SC

To a degree it was the test to end all tests. If someone could say it that way. The same test was being applied in every high school across every member state of the United Nations at what was pretty much the same time. Shinji gave a small sigh and sat down for a moment to catch his breath. The gym portion was almost entirely martial arts. That and a pacer test. The other portions were supposed to be at least: hand eye coordination, logic, thinking on your feet and imagination. He could really only sigh again when he thought about how he had to have failed at all of those and in order probably too. 

Shinji had been raised for the last seven years actually by Captain Misato Katsuragi, who even if she really didn’t look it, was a soldier and had made a point to teach him self defense. Misato worked for NERV and almost ironically as he saw it, NERV were the ones who were giving this test. So on this last portion he figures at least he wasn’t last or near last. 

Even Shinji however didn’t know what exactly NERV was, secret military units were like that of course weren’t they? What he did know was that his parents had worked there before their deaths and that rumor said NERV operated a laboratory somewhere under the city. Shinji had learned to believe that most rumors had a lot of truth in them. Also he knew Misato worked close to her apartment after all, so it wasn’t hard to figure out. 

“Okay. Everyone report clay back to their homeroom. NERV assures me that the results will be in momentarily from their computer.” 

Shinji had never been an A student, he was sort of barely a B student, he wasn’t entirely anything, but average could possibly be a complaint at the point, actually if he thought about it, he wasn’t really anything. Wallflower? Wallflowers usually usually didn’t wear purple, although if the school had uniforms he probably wouldn't wear anything else. If that was the case though he’d have to give up on keeping his mother’s dog-tags as a permeant part of his outfit. 

“Will Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami please report office. Will Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami please report to the office.” That certainly put an end to his day dreaming. And who exactly was Rei Ayanami in the first place he doesn’t think he’s ever met her. Shinji stuffed a couple things in his book bag, but when he got the door a girl was already there. 

Ice blue hair, bored if perhaps blank expression on her face, conservative navy dress. Plain grey backpack. This must be her, he had to admit he doesn’t think he’s ever actually noticed her before and they’ve always been in the same homeroom class too. Although he certainly has noticed her now. What could have landed both of them in trouble. 

They walked in silence to the staff office. Who awaited them however was not the principle, nor was it anyone Shinji believes he’s ever seen before. A young woman in what he could plainly recognize as a NERV uniform. 

“Captain Katsuragi is going to be late per usual, but you two are Ikari and Ayanami then? uh I’m Lieutenant Ibuki, you didn’t see me but I’m actually the one who gave you all this test today pretty hard work too. The thing is, you two are the only ones who scored over 7.769, in other words you’re the only ones who past. Although Ikari you scored, 15.9836, which is technically a perfect aptitude score...so...” 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but your sure there hasn’t been some computer error. The fact that I somehow scored anything on that seems a little beyond belief. I’m am The Captain’s adoptive son after all so that’s where you could have gotten my name.” Shinji interrupts. He actually think’s it’s the first words he’s spoken since coming to school today other than ‘yes’ or ‘no’. 

“No, no I designed the computer program myself for evaluating the results. There isn’t a reasonable possibility of such a crazy error. No, that kind of score shows an ability that goes beyond advanced, and into prodigy status it’s something i’ve never thought was possible before.” 

“What? You’re trying to tell me i’m a prodigy. A prodigy at what exactly even? Those tests all seemed pretty strange in the first place, what were you actually tying to measure.” Shinji felt himself getting more and more frustrated. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. What was the point of any of this in the first place!? No one had told them anything and no one should say things like that about him with Ayanami standing next to him without even mentioning her score on this crazy pretty much unbelievable test. 

“You really don’t want to spoil the surprise. I can’t tell you here, but orientation starts as soon as you kids get to the car. But really. The fact that you scored so well. It’s a really nice surprise itself you know.” Misato replied from behind him. Shinji turned to see her usual childish smile as she gave them a wave to follow her out of school. 

“Right. I will follow after you Ikari. Please lead the way for us.” Rei finally spoke. For the first time. Her voice was soft to be almost inaudible and it was without his frustration or awe. It just seemed like it was normal for her. He couldn’t understand, but there wasn’t any way for him too was there. So Shinji did what he was told and he lead the way out of the school. 

The two kids followed Misato out of the school building and into her car. A classic blue sports car that she made a point of keeping in great shape and working very smoothly. Shinji and Rei sat next to each other in the back. A box of paperwork sat on the front passenger seat and the remains of a fast-food dinner sat on top of that. 

“What do you kids know about 2nd impact?” Misato started. 

“2nd impact refers to the astroid strike that melted the south pole, on December 25th 2001 at almost exactly midnight at the sight of impact. It was the subject for our 7th grade history papers.” Rei replied once more in her very quiet very soft voice. 

“True, but also Wrong. That’s what the UN said happened, but what actually happened was much more interesting. The scientists working on Antartica made contact with a hostile alien force. We call them, The Angels. The one who attacked that day, it was a giant made of pure light. In their attempt to fight back an explosion was caused that destroyed not only the angel but life as we knew it on earth. But the world knew that the angels would return to take their revenge and attack again, so NERV was formed to build a weapon capable of averting another disaster. Project E, the creation of a fighting robot to take the angels on with humanity’s power but on their own supernatural level. That test was to choose pilots for the Evangelion unit’s already produced. NERV’s end goal is for there to be six pilots for six Evangelion units to keep earth safe from further angel invasion, you kids are the First and Third children now. Pilots Ikari and Ayanami” 

“I understand. You want us to fight for the sake of others, is that it? since you’ve chosen me I will.” Was Rei’s only response. 

Shinji opened his mouth but for the moment he has no idea what to say. That sounded like it should have been a joke. He didn’t know anything about Rei, but the idea of him as a hero was a bad joke. Really a mech pilot? Mech pilots were supposed to be strong, fiery and athletic, guys who righted wrongs with their fists and all that not loners like Shinji who kept to themselves and had done nothing with their lives. He wasn’t the type, no matter what that test said or what Misato expected from him. 

The car turned down a street marked ‘no outlet’ up ahead was a long empty alleyway flanked by old and from what Shinji knew long abandoned brick buildings and warehouses. Shinji gave yet another sigh.

“I still don’t understand. It just seems. It seems so incredible that someone like me would the type who’d be able to do something like that, defending people from harm it’s just...” 

“Hey, now. Someone might call this an honor to be chosen, but really it’s a very great responsibility that I want to put on you kid’s shoulders. Defending the human race is something really important, that has to be done, but I know what i’m asking isn’t going to be easy by means. But according to what we know. You two are the best chance that earth has to defend itself. It’s important that you try as hard as you can and not to run away from this responsibility.” 

Misato pushed a button on the dashboard and a door opened in the side of one of the buildings. So this was NERV’s secret base in town, right here where no one would reasonable have expected it to be. Shinji opened his mouth to protest again but stopped for a moment to.. to think of some other reason to object bodies what he had already said. 

But before he could think of anything, there was a loud crash followed by an intense burning light. Shinji shouted in pain for a moment as he felt the car accelerate into the building and then down an incline. The light and pain passed over him and he opened his eyes to see the car sliding down a long dark tunnel into the ground, Rei!? Shinji turned and... and she had been hit by whatever that was. Shinji grabbed a hold of her hand to check her pulse, it was weak and she seemed to have been knocked out completely. 

“Misato! Ayanami, she’s. What, what on earth happened!? What was that why did it hit us, lightning!?” 

“No, that was an angel. Pesky things aren’t they? somehow it must have known who you two were and picked that very moment for it’s attack. Okay, I want you to remain calm Shinji at least try okay, lay her back and i’ll call for a doctor, she should be okay. But the angel it’s still out there.” 

“I’ll fight it. I’ll fight it for what it did to her. I don’t care whether i’m actually a good candidate or not I can’t imagine being a prodigy but I want to beat whatever it was that hurt her! She didn’t do anything to possibly deserve that!” Shinji finally spoke again his voice filled with a cold anger born from frustration, that frustration at not being able to stop an attack on a girl who he hadn’t even met before an hour ago by a space monster. 

“I thought you might say that Shin-chan, but just remember that you agreed right?” Misato smiled back at him from the rear view mirror as they drove into light of NERV HQ. Misato took out her phone and called in ahead of them. 

“Yes. I know we need medical support for the First Child and we need it stat, but also get me everything we have on that angel and prep Unit 1 for immediate launch. Pilot Ikari is raring to go against that thing.” 

Shinji took a moment to lay Rei back in her seat. She looked like she was in so much pain. and for the moment at least. He was the only person who was capable of getting even with that angel who attacked them. So he’d do it. Some time later if he worked, he thought maybe they could be friends, since neither seemed to talk much it might actually be close to perfect. 

The Car stopped and a group of EMT’s opened the door to look over Rei. 

“Nothing you can do now Shinji, except follow me.” Misato waved him over to her as they got onto a moving sidewalk, the kind that you see regularly in airports only much bigger. 

“Did you have any idea I would be chosen Misato?” 

“No, I couldn’t pull strings even if I had wanted to, but I knew you have what it takes to do something important in the world.”

“What does that even mean I uh...”

“this is the hanger, our stop. Don’t stare too much we don’t have that much time.” 

Down the the hallway stood the robot he was expected to pilot. It was huge, covered in bright purple armor and sporting a large spiked horn in the center of it’s head. It looked more like a demon that it did a robot to the teenager. Even it’s eyes looked as if they hid some great secret. A weapon designed to defend the human race huh? It was incredibly awe inspiring though wasn’t it? Even if the first emotion was fear. 

“Cool isn’t it? That one’s yours it’s called Unit 1, it’s the first battle type Evangelion Unit and that is the ugly piece of work that you’re going up against. It looks like the've decided to call him Sachiel.” 

Shinji starred a moment longer at Unit 1. He felt somehow like they had met before, despite how stupid that sounded to him, but he did turn to the TV screen to see his enemy. He looked and then jumped back slightly even compared to the Eva Unit itself that thing was creepy looking. but again what was one supposed to except from a monster from outer space? it looked like someone crossed a bird and an alien and told it to appear in stage play. 

“Creepy more than ugly and a certainly a creep for hurting a girl like Ayanami. I said, i’d fight it for her so I will. Let’s hope you guys are right and I am some sort of prodigy after all. How does this work anyway?” 

“Simple. This headset connects your mind to the Evangelion, Shinji, once you enter the cockpit it’ll activate and whatever you tell your body to do the Eva will do instead. Once you’re up there, I’ll send you a weapon, but it should take a minute for you to adjust. The Eva’s armor should project you from the angel’s laser attacks, but it’ll still hurt and you’ll feel all of it. Now take a deep breath and prepare for launch.” 

“Right...” This was crazy. He knew it was of course too. But Shinji followed the directions into the cockpit anyway he connected the headset and listened to Misato start the countdown, but really, only a weirdo like him would follow through with fighting an alien monster for hurting a girl, it was a pretty corny reason to fight, but maybe he just needed any reason for the moment.

“Evangelion launch!” 

In almost an instant Shinji was no longer inside NERV’s bunker but had been shot out into the street opposite Sachiel. It’s mask like face turned to stare at the Evangelion and it gave a birdlike screech to threaten him. 

“Okay walk...” Shinji ordered the Eva forward, but it felt like his entire body had gained over a hundred pounds everything from his legs to her fingers felt heavy and tired. 

“just walk forward...” The eva lumbered forward slightly and right into the angel’s energy attack that pulsed out of his hands straight into Shinji’s or Unit 1′s face. Shinji’s eyes burned for a moment and he stumbled backwards and into an apartment building. It look a lot of focus not to fall all the way in destroying it, but Shinji willed himself back up. 

“No! I need to do more than walk. I have to fight this thing! I want to run away from it, i’m scared and maybe that makes me a coward to think about things like that. But i’ve been running from one thing or another since my mom died and i’m so tired of running! I ran away from my friends and from what I liked and from thinking about my future or anything, but i’m done! I’m through running for good! I will not run away any more! I mustn’t ever run away again! You hurt a soft spoken kind girl and I will not run away from you! You freak!” 

Shinji stood all the way up. He brought the eva’s hands out in front of him and used them to block the second energy attack. It burned and hurt, but he moved forward further and further and then he punched the Angel right in the face as hard as he could, which also hurt even more. It's face cracked and it screeched again before grabbing onto Shinji’s arms trying to immobilize him. But he head butted it right where he had punched it a moment ago and it was sent backwards. Shinji hit it again and again and again harder each time. Still it stood it’s ground to him and screeched even more loudly. 

“Shinji I’m sending you a weapon. It’s a mark 3 progressive knife. It looks just like any military knife, but if you stab it through the angel’s core. That bright red hing on it’s chest. It’ll lose congruity and disappear from this plane of reality. Are you ready? It’ll take a lot of concentration to catch it, but you're sync ratio is almost off the charts you should be able to do it.” 

“Yes! Whatever will get rid of this thing. I’ll do it. I’m ready for it.” 

In another short moment a knife was shot up out of the ground. Both Shinji and the angel moved in for the knife. The angel shot an energy blast into Shinji side to distract him with it’s other hand, but he grabbed onto the knife first and stabbed downwards right into the Angel’s core. Another long blast of screeching and the angel was gone in a cloud of orange colored dust and a loud sonic boom. 

“I did it? I actually won...” It took a moment for Shinji to realize it, but when it eventually hit. It felt amazing. Like some weight had been lifted for a moment off of his back. He gave a long sigh and caught his breath. 

“Good work Shinji, you did something amazing. Today.” Misato said over the intercom as Unit 1 descended back under the ground from where it stood. 

After he fight Shinji stopped by the hospital room inside the base where Rei had been taken. When he got there she was covered in bandages over the right side of her body including over her eye Misato said the laser had burned her and badly. But when he walked over she opened her left eye and looked up at him. 

“You came to see me? Why? I am injured, but I will be fine. Captain Katsuragi could have just told you.” She said weakly. 

“I just came to say hi, I guess... I figured you’d’ want someone to see you. Shouldn’t your parents be here or something?”

“I don’t have parents...” Rei replied matter of factly and attempted to sit up a little in the hospital bed before giving up on it. 

“Hey you don’t have you... i uh... well. Do you like music? I don’t really have any skills other than piloting I guess, but I used to play the keyboard pretty seriously and I thought. Maybe sometime you’d like me to play a song for you?” 

“I don’t know anything about songs. But if Ikari wanted to play me something. I would like it a lot, but maybe after i’m healed. The Doctors want me to rest.” Rei replied resting her head again. After the explanation of 2nd impact it was the longest he had ever heard her speak. It was almost an honor to hear it. 

“Right. I’ll let you rest. And I’ll see you around. A lot I guess now that we’re Evangelion Pilots.” Shinji offered a small smile and got up to try and find where Misato was. He could guess waiting for him somewhere else in this base. 

Somehow this was going to be a turning point in his life. For whatever reasons he had accepted being a pilot. Shinji was going to follow through with it and go wherever it was exactly that this decision was going to take him. He had to mean what he shouted at the angel and that was probably going to take a lot of hard work that it would be much easier not to take, but if he’s not running away he’ll have to do it and do it while counting to defend humanity against those bizarre things. The Angels whatever they were exactly.


End file.
